


Trash Pile

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Not v good, PWP, Porn, Trashy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine Person A enslaves Person B to act as a human bedwarmer. Bonus points if Person A truly means only that, and Person B is the one who starts getting aroused every night until they snap and pounce.</p>
<p>Sorta followed this.<br/>I did not take this seriously, don't take me seriously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trash Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytrashpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrashpile/gifts).



> Imagine Person A enslaves Person B to act as a human bedwarmer. Bonus points if Person A truly means only that, and Person B is the one who starts getting aroused every night until they snap and pounce.
> 
> Sorta followed this.  
> I did not take this seriously, don't take me seriously.

"Kid, if you don't move your dick, I'll move it for you." In his defense, Stanford Pines put up with quite a lot of shit. However, today was the last straw. After letting his nephew Dipper continually sleep with him, he had woken up to a raging boner stuck in his back. Every. Morning.

Dipper pouted, pooling the surrounding blankets up to his crotch. "Grunkle Stan you shouldn't swear like that, I'm only a child after all." He stuck out his bottom lip slightly. "Don't tell me what to do. I can't control it!" He bit back a quiet moan, slowly rutting his hips against the bunched up blankets.

Every little noise his great nephew made went straight to Stan's groin. He groaned, sitting up on the bed to glare down the boy. "Dipper. Get over here." He pulled him onto his lap, rubbing circles on his shoulders. Hands moved down Dipper's sides, briefly ghosting his pelvic area before moving over his thighs.

"Stannnn!" Dipper bucked his hips into air, searching for contact.

Stan smirked down at the boy. "Use your words." He teasingly stroked near Dipper's tented pants. Dipper quivered, letting out a long, high whine. Stan chuckled, caving in to give the hormone filled boy what he wanted, his own pants starting to tent.

Dipper's pants were quickly loosened to around his thighs, his dick almost fully erect. He shivered at the breeze on his erection. Stan firmly grasped Dipper's fleshy meat stick, stroking from the tip to almost the balls in one fluid motion, pleasuring several nerve endings. Dipper's mouth opened to a wide 'o'. He arched his back, attempting to get closer to his pleasure. It was always better when others got him off.

Stan's hand moved faster with the help of the beading precum accumulated on his slit. Dipper's pace grew faster, his hips moving with Stan's hand. "Please, please don't stop. Don't stop. Don't." Dipper babbled, not knowing or caring about what came out of his mouth. Tension filled his body, fullness rising from his balls up into his cock. Crying out, Dipper attempted to withhold his climax for as long as he could.

"It's okay kid, you can cum." Dipper cried out, reaching his point of no return. A warm pleasure shoots through his groin, intensifying from plateau to hormone filled please so hot it could start a fire. The first shots of his fluid are small, gradually growing bigger. He let's out a strangled moan, basking in intense pleasure shocks. Dipper slowly relaxes, leaning into Stan. Pulses of pleasure ripple through his body, accompanied by the tingle from his pelvis.

"Th'nks Gr'nkle Stan. . ." He slowly drifts off in Stan's lap, unaware of Stan's growing need at the thought of taking the unconscious boy right then and there.

"You're lucky you're cute kid." Stan grumbles, pulling back up his nephew's pants and tucking him in. Looks like he'd been left to take care of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Fleshy meat stick.


End file.
